Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit, a touch display device, and a method of driving the touch display device.
Description of Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there has been increasing demand for various types of display devices able to display images. A range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, are in common use.
Such display devices may be included in mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, and medium-sized or larger display devices, such as smart TVs, to provide a touch-based user interface for user convenience according to various device characteristics.
Such display devices allowing for touch-based device interactions are being developed to provide a wider range of functions, and user demands are also becoming ever more diverse.
However, currently available touch-type user interfaces are designed to only detect a point touched by a user (touch coordinates) and execute input processing at the sensed touch position. Current touch-type user interfaces are limited in current circumstances in which a large number of functions must be provided in a range of types and shapes and a large number of user demands must be satisfied.